User talk:Sugardapuppy
Hey Guys!!! Thanx for visiting my talk page!!If you came here to ask me to draw you a sim, just use this format. It would be great if you used examples. Hairstyle/color= eyes = mouth = skin/facial = clothes = You can either ask me to do it in color or black and white. I can do it faster in black and white, but i would recommend to ask me to do it in color. You can see examples on my blog. '''If you came here to say Hi or Whats Up, just write it below. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ Hey, 'sup? |} }} }} }} }} Laptop Compatible }} }} Aaaand I thought that might happen... How you doing?}} }} }} Can you make or draw me a sim? Hi there! I'm Hunter! I'm just wondering, would you please draw my a sim? This is what I look like. Hair= brown like Chaz's Eyes= Blue kinda like Bean's Mouth= a small smile skin=white facial addions= a lightning simbol on the left and a soccer ball on the right Outfit= I guess a spirals shirt Thanks. and please don't rush. I'll wait however long it takes. Um, Sugardapuppy? How many px did you make my pic? HabHunt11 17:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Hunter Quick Question,,, Yo. Pinky here. I have a question about your icon: Do you want the freckles that are on Renee's icon or not? I've already got everything in place but that and I'll need to know before I can finish it. ·÷±‡± Pinkydarn ±‡±÷ Talky Talk 17:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. }} Animal Crossing }} Hi Sugarpups........My Word Bubble image didn't work when I changed it to 100..........I'm sorry about this trouble..........Can you please help me change it? Again, I'm really sorry.................. HabHunt11 02:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC)HabHunt11 Hey Sugarpups.............. Yeah, you can edit my pic............ It's called Img009.jpg................... again I'm reeeeaaalllyyy sorry......... I feel like I wreaked the pic.......... Sugardapuppy! It's ok! } |text = } }} Thank you so much! Truth and Lies Hi Alice! i saw your message. can you scan teh sim you drew for me? thanx. and can you make me a word bubble too? i want it grey and pink. white and grey font. with the picture you drew me. thanx! i hope im not being pushy or anything.Clara Belle1 21:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Burn My Dread~ OH MAI GOSH Holy Mackeral! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that took so long. I totally forgot about that request. I finished it a long time ago. Had it on my mind and then WHOOSH I lost the clue. Coulda swore I already uploaded it...anyhoo... ·÷±‡± Pinkydarn ±‡±÷ Talky Talk 22:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) this is karlie Hey Sugar, This is Karlie11. Um well'' ''need help on how to make word bubbles. Thanks Sugar!!! Hey this is Karlie11, again. Yes I did look at the link, but it didn't work. Maybe I did something wrong. I think that I hadn't copied it right. Hmmm. Love, Karlie11 Awwww. Thanks Sugar I really appriciate that. I would like it a bright green and a shade of blue like yours. for the writing color, i would like black. I would like my signature to be: Why hate when you can love. And do i need a message or could i add that myself? Thank you thank you thank you! I really appriciate it. Love, Karlie11. You are one of my good friends now, so plz call me Karl. Hey Sugar. This is Karlie11, again. I'm about to go to school, but when you get the chance, please look at my page and see what is wrong. I can't seem to fix it. Thanks, always. Posted-7:31AM. }} Thanks. I like it too. I never knew that GIF images could be used on word bubbles.}} Welcome to the Andes Poptarts }} Pacific Sun }} Hey Sugar Hey Sugar. Thank you so much for the bubble. Can you please use this picture- Thank you Sugar, so much. ---Karlie11---- what the heck was that chat thingy about? like, wth??? DudeplaysDrew21 21:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 Hey Sugar, sorreh about b4, that person online just scares me :( she made me scared... DudeplaysDrew21 23:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21